Zane
}} Zane is the Elemental Master and Ninja of Ice, as well as the first Nindroid. Zane was recruited by Wu, and trained to become a Ninja alongside Cole, Kai, Lloyd, Nya, and Jay. Together, they fought in many battles against the Serpentine and the Stone Army, which was led by Lord Garmadon and The Overlord. During this time, Zane was reunited with his inventor/father figure, Dr. Julien. After Lloyd won the Final Battle, Pythor aided The Overlord in becoming the Golden Master and commanding the corrupt Nindroids. During this time, Zane grew closer to another robot, P.I.X.A.L.. The Ninja clashed with the Nindroids until Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Golden Master. After building a new body, Zane was captured and sent to a mysterious island where he was held prisoner by Master Chen. The Ninja set out to find him and soon rescued Zane, while they allied with the Elemental Masters to defeat Chen's army. With Zane back in the action, the Ninja went on to battle Morro and an army of ghosts. After Nya destroyed the Cursed Realm, the Ninja fought Nadakhan, who rebuilt his homerealm in Ninjago. When Jay made his final wish, recent events were undone. On the Day of the Departed, Cole accidentally revived the Ninjas' old enemies, including Cryptor, who Zane fought and destroyed once more. When the Hands of Time fought the Ninja with their army of Vermillion, Zane helped the Ninja strategize against their adversaries. Though they were ultimately defeated, Zane lost contact with P.I.X.A.L. in the ensuing conflict. Biography Early Life Zane was created by Dr. Julien in a small workshop, located deep in the depths of Birchwood Forest. He spent many happy years with Dr. Julien, who taught him life skills such as cooking. During this time, Dr. Julien also built the Falcon to act as a companion for his artificial son, and the mechanical bird would continue to aid Zane throughout his life. Eventually, Dr. Julien passed away from old age, with Zane at his side. On his death bed, Dr. Julien told the saddened Zane that he had a great destiny ahead of him and told him that he was built to protect others, and that he had become the son Dr. Julien had never had. Expressing his love one more time, the dying inventor's final act was to turn off Zane's "Memory Switch," so his son would be spared the pain of heartbreak as he moved into the next stage of his life. After being "reset," Zane went out into the world, believing himself to be an orphan. Master Wu found Zane meditating at the bottom of a frozen-over pond, and recruited him as a member of his team of Ninja, alongside Cole and Jay. He began training at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, gaining an affinity for Ice. Seeking the Golden Weapons Way of the Ninja After they had trained together for a time, Master Wu assigned them to attack his newest student, Kai, as part of the latter's final test. While he was preparing for bed, he, Cole, and Jay snuck into Kai's room in the monastery and battled him. After which, Master Wu broke up the fight and revealed that Kai was to join their ninja team. At first, Jay, Cole, and Zane all objected, but consented to Master Wu's will. Master Wu then used his Spinjitzu to give them all new outfits, Zane gaining a white ninja gi. Wu pronounced him the white Ninja of Ice, the ninja with the sixth sense. After Wu explained their purpose, he announced that they would now leave to claim the first Golden Weapon. The Golden Weapon Upon arriving at the Caves of Despair, Kai ran off on his own and Zane was forced to follow with Cole and Jay. They caught up with him at a Skulkin lookout tower where Zane used a shuriken to steal the map to Golden Weapons from Samukai. The Ninja soon located the Scythe of Quakes and hoped to sneak out while the Skulkin were busy, but Jay unintentionally alerted the skeletons to their presence. Thus, the skeleton army was waiting when the Ninja emerged from the caves. The Ninja faced their foes and in the process manged to unlock Spinjitzu. The Skeletons quickly retreated, as the Ninja unfortunately had awoken the Earth Dragon. After Kai attempted to use the Scythe to stave off the beast, they all used Spinjitzu to escape. King of Shadows After obtaining the Scythe, the Ninja set out to find the next three Golden Weapons. Traveling by boat the Ninja sought the next weapon, the Shurikens of Ice. While on the boat, Master Wu informed the four about the Tornado of Creation and what it is capable of doing. At the Ice Temple, Zane approached the Shurikens and was frozen upon contact with them so the other Ninja were forced to carry him out of the temple as they were pursued by the Ice Dragon. With the Shurikens in possession, the Ninja then ascended to the Floating Ruins for the Nunchucks of Lightning. Using one of Jay's inventions, they escaped to the Forest of Tranquility. That night the Ninja celebrated their success thus far and even told a joke. Later that night, the White Ninja was awoken by the Skulkins who captured him, Cole, and Jay, and reclaimed the three Golden Weapons. After they left to unite the weapons in the Underworld, Jay manged to free the three and they gave chase, quickly catching up to the Skull Truck. Zane managed to knock several skulkin off the truck until Samukai knocked him off just before he accelerated the vehicle into the Underworld. Weapons of Destiny Cole, Jay, and Zane journeyed to the Fire Temple in search of Kai and Master Wu, but Zane sensed that Wu and the Sword of Fire were no longer there and instead in the Underworld. However, the Fire Temple quickly split in half, revealing Kai and Nya on top of the Fire Dragon. Kai explained what had happened and revealed that dragons can cross into the Underworld, allowing them to follow Master Wu and the Skulkin, but Cole—in an attempt to avoid flying on a dragon's back—claimed that they will not all fit on the Fire Dragon's back. However, this inspired Kai to recruit the other three elemental Dragons, and Zane ended up riding the Ice Dragon as the beast crossed over to the Underworld. Upon arriving in the Underworld, the Ninja attempted to sneak past the skeletons by using stalactites, but they dropped right outside Garmadon's fortress after they mistakenly grabbed Spykor legs instead. Surrounded by hordes of spiders and skeletons, Jay suggested using the Tornado of Creation. Despite Zane's concerns about the potential "disastrous consequences" Master Wu had spoken of, he led the Ninja in performing the technique, allowing them to defeat their foes. With the path clear, Zane and the other Ninja entered Garmadon's fortress to find Master Wu battling Samukai with the Golden Weapons. He watched as his mentor was beaten by Samukai, who took up all four weapons and threatened to usurp Garmadon. However, the power overwhelmed Samukai, transforming him into a portal that he escaped into. With their enemy gone for the moment, the Ninja rushed to help Master Wu, taking the Golden Weapons for their own use. Cole and the other Ninja then journeyed to Four Weapons Blacksmith where they reunited with Nya and vowed to be ready when Garmadon returned. Ninjago at Peace Flight of the Dragon Ninja Master Wu had told the Ninja to train, but they decided to have a race with their Dragons instead. Jay was trying to convince them that he was the best out of the four of them since he won the last time they had raced. Zane said that they should be training to avoid angering Master Wu, but Kai convinces him to race by telling him that riding their Dragons was a form of training. Cole sets the terms of the competition, stating that whoever wins the race will be Dragon Master for a month and the group speeds off. Kai and Zane battle hand and hand for a little bit, before Zane takes the lead. The group approaches the "finish line" but Cole speeds across first by throwing a roasted chicken in front of Rocky's nose. Cole lands first, but Kai says they'll beat them tomorrow. Cole protests that they agreed winner would be Dragon Master for a month, but Zane claims not to remember agreeing to that statement. Battle Between Brothers One day, Zane noticed that Master Wu was wearing a new kimono. He complimented it as "most extraordinary," and learned that it had powers against evil—more importantly, it reminded Master Wu of the day Lord Garmadon was banished to the Underworld. After revealing details of his battle against his evil brother, Master Wu told Zane that there were many years of peace after Garmadon's downfall. On cue, Jay soared overhead on the back of the Lightning Dragon, and Zane quipped that those days seemed to be over. Return of the Serpentine Main article: History of Zane (Rise of the Serpentine) Final Battle Darkness Shall Rise The Ninja are house hunting. The only house they can afford turns out to be a one bedroom, one half bath apartment without lighting. Jay and Kai argue they need a better place to train Lloyd, and agree to buy an expensive hero suite that's out of their price range. To help pay for this, Zane takes on a job as a professional chef. While fighting snakes, Zane shows the Ninja that they can use makeshift weapons. Pirates Vs. Ninja Zane and the other Ninja began to train Lloyd in their apartment, though soon realized their conditions were unsuitable for the task. They set out into the city to search for a better place and soon came upon Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo. Following their first session training Lloyd in the dojo, the Ninja exited to find the city under attack by Captain Soto's pirates. The Ninja quickly boarded a bus and raced towards the boat. After stopping by Wong's Costume to disguise themselves as pirates, Zane and the others boarded the ship and confronted Soto's crew. After a brief fight and with the help of the Ninja, the pirates were eventually subdued. Double Trouble Child's Play Zane, along with the other Ninja are turned into kids by Lord Garmadon and are chased by the Grundal, and at the end of the episode, he and the other Ninja returned to normal. They also see that Lloyd has aged along with them and now has the drive to fight alongside them in battle. Wrong Place, Wrong Time The Stone Army The Day Ninjago Stood Still The Last Voyage Zane and the rest of the Ninja sail to an island with a prison tower. When the Ninja get to the top, Dr. Julien greets them and takes them in. Inside he seats them and haves a robot serve them tea. There, Dr. Julien tells Zane what happened after his apparent death. After Dr. Julien turned off Zane's memory switch, he really did pass away, but Samukai revived him with a special elixir in return that he create the Skeleton Army's vehicles. When Dr. Julien refused, Samukai locked him in the prison tower with a Leviathan to keep guard, promising the doctor if he did what he said, he would see Zane again. However, time passed and Dr. Jullien wondered if he'd ever see Zane again. After he finished telling his story, the Leviathan comes and sends out a tentacle with eyes to check on Dr. Julien, while the others hide. After it goes away, Dr. Julien and the Ninja work together to fix the Bounty's rocket boosters. As the Bounty takes off, the Leviathan grabbed the ship. Zane jumped into the water and freed the creature from its chains using starteeth. Finally freed, the Leviathan lets the Bounty go, and they fly off to the Island of Darkness. Island of Darkness The Last Hope Return of the Overlord Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Rebooted The Surge Following the battle with the Overlord, the Ninja taught at Sensei Wu's Academy—which has replaced Darkley's School for Bad Boys—training a new generation of Ninja. Later they are invited by Cyrus Borg for a field trip to Borg Industries' Borg Tower. As the Ninja arrive in the office of Cyrus Borg, the Ninja were all very happy to meet him. Cyrus shows them to a gift he wanted to give them: an automated statue of himself. It looked like a regular statue, but Cyrus tells Kai that he should protect "them" with his life and to not let anyone know he had them. Walking into the elevator with their gift, they accidentally drop the statue, yet they discover it is hollow and is filled with new suits as well as the Techno Blades. Suddenly a robotic security voice in the elevator says that they should drop the blades. The Ninja refuse, and the elevator drops toward the ground at high speed. The Ninja luckily escape into an elevator going up right next to it, and manage to get their new outfits on for battle in their escape from Borg Tower. When they get down of the tower, Master Wu takes the Techno Blades and says that he wants Zane and Kai on the air. Then, Zane helps Kai to hack a jet with his Techno Blade, making it Kai's Fighter. In the moment they almost get destroyed, Lloyd comes on the Golden Dragon, defeating the robots. As the Ninjas get back into the vehicles and get on the road outside of the city, Overlord spots that Wu is getting away with the Techno Blades so he sends two copters which capture him on the building roof. However before that happened, Wu quickly dropped Techno Blades into Kai's Fighter so the Ninjas could safely get them out of the city, while Wu gets captured by Overlord's forces. The Art of the Silent Fist After escaping from New Ninjago City, the Ninja are hid their vehicles. Misako then greets them and shows them to the Monastery, but Zane offers stay behind with the Techno Blades, as Garmadon (whom is now "Master Garmadon,") forbids any weapons in his monastery. While everyone is inside, Zane catches P.I.X.A.L. and tie her up, then returns to the Monastery as the Ninja come out to see what is going on. Zane then uses his Techno Blade to hack P.I.X.A.L.'s systems, freeing her from the Overlord's control. Grateful to Zane for saving her, P.I.X.A.L. tells the Ninja of Master Wu. Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. realizes she did not come alone and Nindroids surround the place. Ninjas successfully defeat the Nindroids by trapping them into mill wheel which then roll out. However, Cryptor destroys Ninjas' vehicles. After that, the Ninja decides to split. Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Nya gets an idea to shut down the power in the city to stop virus controlling machines in the land. As night falls, they arrive to the station, but with high guard of Nindroids. They manage to get inside but can't find the way to break the power charge. Outside of power station, Cryptor captures P.I.X.A.L., who climbed to the station to help Ninja. Zane decides to help her, but fails as Cryptor throws his Techno Blade one stage lower. Then Cryptor sends Nindroids inside, Kai remembers Garmadon's lesson of fighting without fighting, so they decide to lure Nindroids to destroy the charge which then explodes and all the power disappears, including P.I.X.A.L. who gets shut down. Blackout The Ninja have gone to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to look for parts that would enable Zane's hover-copter to run on solar power while Nya transfers half of Zane's power source to P.I.X.A.L.. Unbeknownst to the Ninja, Techno Wu arrives via hover-copter and powers General Cryptor, along with a few Nindroid Warriors, using Electrocobrai. After activating a few Nindroids, Min-Droid sneaks and gets access to Ed & Edna's crane. The tiny droid uses the crane and launches the truck at a garbage pile. Kai realizes and quickly informs his friends; the Ninja perform Spinjitzu and get out of the fallen vehicle, But, Zane falls with P.I.X.A.L. on the hard ground. The Nindroid notices that since he has given half of his heart, he can't finish his task. Then, Cryptor attacks him and P.I.X.A.L., but Zane uses his Techno Blade as a shield. The Ninja of Ice soon gets captured by the Nindroids. The enemies threaten to push Zane into a shredding machine. But P.I.X.A.L. leaps into the air, and saves Zane. Now, the Ninja assists Kai. However, Wu traps the Ninja in a corner, but Zane and P.I.X.A.L. come with a magnified vehicle and pick up Wu since he is now part metal. The Ninja are excited, but quickly ends when a Stranger frees Wu and flies away with their via hover-copter. However, the Stranger leaves a scale behind. Nya decides to give Lloyd and Garmadon a message. The Curse of the Golden Master The Hover-copter was eventually converted to solar power, the Ninja returned to New Ninjago City with Nya and P.I.X.A.L.. There, they reunited with Borg and explained their suspicions as to who stole the hard-drive containing the Overlord. They eventually came across the Stone Army Tomb, only to find the seal had been opened. Upon confronting Skales, they learned that the Serpentine had reformed and the Snake King even had a son. The Ninja and Nya were lead to a campfire where Acidicus told them of the Curse of the Golden Master, and how they believed it was referring to Lloyd. While the Ninja discussed the curse, Nya expressed her confusion that if the Serpentine didn't take the hard-drive, someone else is the culprit. Both questions had to be put on hold though, as Nindroids suddenly attacked the place, and Kai ordered the other Ninja and Nya to protect the Serpentine. The Ninja found out that the Electrocobrai are their power source. Skales tells them at the Curse of the Golden Master is upon them, and says that they would not be able to assist the Ninja because they're choosing to stay out of the conflict. The Ninja then return to the surface. Enter the Digiverse In the top of the Borg Tower, Borg prepares the device that will lead the Ninjas to the Digiverse, a digital world where they will be able to gain access to the Tower's central computer and fight the Overlord directly. When Jay points out that the hard drive is still missing, Borg explains the device will "download" the Ninja themselves, along with the Techno Blades, into the computer where the Overlord dwells. He also explains that this is the only method to succeed, as it will be a matter of time before the Digital Overlord fully drains Lloyd's power. Although apprehensive, the Ninjas are "downloaded" successfully, and they wake up in the Digiverse. In no time, they begin mastering the advantages of the digital world, except for Kai. the Ninja begin their trek down toward the Tower's central computer—ironically below the Tower, where the Overlord had been defeated years before. When the Overlord realizes they are close to him, he attempts to immobilize them, but fails due to P.I.X.A.L. electronically interfering from outside. He then turns the digitized New Ninjago City upside down, but the Ninja keep moving with their digitized vehicles. Kai almost died when he tries to jump off the digital Borg Tower because his vehicle disappeared, but gets rescued by Zane. Together, they get to the top—that is, the bottom—of the tower and insert the Techno Blades, only to find the Overlord severed the circuit to the motherboard. The Ninja are severely beaten by the Overlord as he consumes more of Lloyd's Golden Power, proclaiming his becoming a true "golden master" of the real world and the digital world. Strengthened by Lloyd's proclamations that the Ninja always have each other's strengths to fight together, Zane fights off the Overlord's influence and turns gold as well as the other Ninjas and, using Lloyd's shared power, reroute the circuit to the motherboard and completely destroy the Overlord virus from the system, initiating a reboot. Codename: Arcturus At the Temple of Light, Lloyd gives up his Golden Power to restore the Ninjas' elemental powers. Later, Wu and Garmadon stay in Borg's office and try to solve a puzzle about a secret code that Zane and P.I.X.A.L. found, named "Project Arcturus." Garmadon mentions that Arcturus was an old Serpentine general that was defeated and named for a star constellation. P.I.X.A.L. detects Nindroid convoy going through a road near where Kai is. When the Fire Ninja gets captured, they call Jay, Cole, and Nya to help them. Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd discover the secret of Arcturus and head for Ouroboros. When they arrive, the floor opens, revealing the OverBorg's ultimate creation, Codename: Arcturus—a rocket designed to reach Arcturus, the star that contains the lost Golden Weapons. The Ninja secretly release Kai and board the rocket, preparing to go somewhere they never expected: space! The Void Shortly after the rocket entered space, Zane and the other Ninja came into contact with Wu, Nya, Garmadon, and P.I.X.A.L. who had returned to Borg Tower and recovered the rocket's blueprints. As Zane was the only one who could survive in space, he left the cargo hold and secured the other Ninja spacesuits. The Ninja then made their way towards the cockpit to take command of the vessel. However before they could reach it, Cryptor dispatched several Nindroids to stop them while he piloted the rocket into the tail of the comet. When Zane and the other Ninja awoke after the landing, they found themselves on the comet not too far from where Arcturus had landed, though Cryptor had taken the launch key. The Ninja discovered lunar rovers in the cargo hold and they set out crammed in one to find where the Nindroids had gone. They soon arrived in a large cave where the Golden Weapons had landed, though before they could reach the launch key, the Ninja fell under attack by a swarm of alien bugs. The nindroids used their to their advantage to escape, but Zane and the others pursued, only to arrive at the launch site to find Arcturus destroyed by the bugs, thus stranding them on the comet. The Titanium Ninja In space, the Ninja despair after repeated failed attempts to escape. However, Lloyd refuses to give up, suggesting that they use their elemental powers and everything around them to restart the ship. Heartened by Lloyd's words, the Ninja repair the ship and use Zane as a power source. Though, Zane gets overheated by the strain, they manage to fly back to Earth—to land safely, the ninjas uses a new technique: Elemental Shields. P.I.X.A.L. uses a motorcycle to catch up with her friends, using her power to land them on their vehicles. As the Ninja reunite with their allies, Cyrus tells them that they should head for the Temple of Fortitude, a place where the Overlord and the fact that Ninja never quit, which frees his friends. He remembers his past, and freezes the Overlord which also killed him and the Golden Master. The Ninja are broken that Zane has passed, and proceed to his funeral. However, it turns out Zane uploaded himself into a new body with P.I.X.A.L. being the only person to know. He asks her if they are compatible now as she expresses joy at his restoration. Before Season 4 After he rebuilt himself, Zane and P.I.X.A.L. were somehow kidnapped and transported to Chen's Island by Ronin. While there, Zane had his Element stolen from him before he was placed in a cell chain to the walls by the villains who intended to lure his friends to the island. The Tournament of Elements Main Article: History of Zane (Tournament of Elements) Possession Winds of Change Zane and the Ninja used their Elemental Dragons to capture a Fangfish that had been terrorizing a local village. Upon returning successful to Wu's new tea shop Steep Wisdom, Zane and the others were sent by their Master into Ninjago City to advertise the new store, yet without using their powers. While they obeyed their master at first, after failing to attract anyone Zane decided at use his Elemental Dragon to create a giant teapot out of ice. Unfortunately, Morro possessed Lloyd's body and the other Ninja lost their elemental abilities. They returned to Wu for answers just as the tea shop fell under attack by the Master of Wind. Zane attempted to use a shuriken to fend him off, but in the end the Ninja were forced to retreat with Wu and Nya in the Destiny's Bounty. Ghost Story Morro soon caught up to them using his Elemental Dragon and while the masters of earth and lightning fended him off, Kai and Zane escorted Wu to their quarters for him to make an imprint of the staff's secret message. The ghost ninja crippled the flying vessel however and crashed in the Forest of Tranquility. The Ninja made camp and Wu told them of his past with Morro. The next morning Misako arrived and discovered that the first symbol means Airjitzu, a martial art created by Master Yang. The Ninja mount wallipers and the Titanium Ninja followed Kai towards Stiix where Ronin was keeping the scroll. Unfortunately, their head start was lost when Kai lead them away from Stiix rather than towards it. After Zane pointed this out, Jay and Cole elected to follow Zane instead and they soon came across train tracks leading to Stiix. After nightfall, they came to a train station and stopped, intending to rest. However, they were soon beset by Wrayth on the Chain Cycle and engulfed in a frenzied battle against the ghost menace. Incidentally, he defeated himself when his chain hooked on a nearby water tower and poured its contents onto himself. The Ninja were left stunned by their discovery, but after realizing that a passing train was headed to Stiix, they quickly ran after it. Stiix and Stones The Ninja eventually arrived in Stiix and confronted Ronin in his shop. The thief demanded a high price for the scrolls, but due to Kai's horrible negotiating skills, it was raised even higher. To earn money, the Ninja were hired to build a dock and Zane used a shuriken to keep the Strangle Weed off it. Unfortunately, a fly damaged the Titanium Ninja's language database and they ended up accidentally destroying the bridge. With Zane unable to speak, Jay took charge and decided that they should simply steal the scroll. That night, the Ninja snuck into the pawn shop and located the scroll. Unfortunately, Morro was there as well and the Ninja pursued him through the rooftops of Stiix. Zane however lagged behind and eventually met up with the others, only to discover that Kai had sold all of their shares of the tea farm to Ronin in exchange for an alternative way to learn Airjitzu. The Temple on Haunted Hill The Ninja went into Yang's Haunted Temple to learn Airjitzu. Zane was no longer talking backwards, but his voice was very loud due to the volume being stuck. He and the others then sneak into the Temple to obtain the Scroll of unlocking the art and did their best to try and make it out of before sunrise. Zane, Kai, and Jay make it before wondering what happened to Cole, who soon appears with the Scroll causing the Ninja to be shocked when he is revealed to have turn into a ghost. Peak-a-Boo Jay had finally fixed Zane's voice, but then changed it to his own liking. He was no longer talking extremely loud, but instead talking in the tone and dialect of a pirate. Kingdom Come Upon reaching the gates of Cloud Kingdom, Zane and the other Ninja were greeted by Fenwick. They were then shown inside the writing hall where the Ninja learned that the citizens of Cloud Kingdom were the writers of destiny. It was then that Zane's voice returned to normal as one of the destiny writers had written it so. Fenwick proceeded to inform the Ninja that Morro sought the Realm Crystal hidden in the tomb to unleash The Preeminent, before ushering them into a building filled with toys to meet the "master writer." They soon discovered it was a trap and they were in fact locked away with Nimbus, a terrifying creature. With Cole's ghost abilities, the Ninja managed to escaped and discovered that Fenwick was actually working for Morro. The Ninja soon ran into Nobu who informed them where the Sword of Sanctuary was kept, though the Ninja arrived just after Morro claimed the sword. With it in hand, the ghost was able to escape from Cloud Kingdom though after an intense chase down the Wailing Alps, the Ninja emerged victor with the sword in possession. The Crooked Path With all the items gathered, the Ninja knew it was only a matter of time before the ghost make their move and set up booby traps to prepare for them. However, later on, Ronin is forced to take the Sword of Sanctuary to the ghosts in order to pay off his debts; the Ninja try to stop him but accidentally spring their own traps which incapacitates them and allows Ronin to escape. The Ninja later get a message from Ronin telling them they will find Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master in the Caves of Despair to which they are skeptical but go there anyway. Once there the ninja explore the cave and find Morro's corpse, the cave is soon attacked by Ghoultar, causing the Ninja to realize it was all a trap Morro set up to get rid of them. Ghoultar causes a cave-in to trap the Ninja as P.I.X.A.L. tells Zane of an opening as a geyser. They prepare to go as Cole plugs it with a rock but Zane states he multiplied the danger before the Ninja escape to the opening using Airjitzu. After which the lava erupted out of the geyser, the Ninja escape into a mine cart, resulting in a wild ride around the cave and them defeating Ghoultar before they are saved by R.E.X.. The Ninja board the ship and are contacted by Ronin, who apologizes for taking the Sword before giving the real location of the Tomb. He gave them permission to use R.E.X. to travel stating this was something he needed to do to make up for his theft while saying this will be the last they hear from him. Ronin's coordinates tell the Ninja that the Tomb is really in the ocean, causing them to realize why no one ever found it. The Ninja used Ronin's ship to travel to the Tomb in order to stop Morro and the ghosts once and for all. Grave Danger Zane goes to the Tomb with the Ninja and while there they face several traps, which they narrowly avoid. When they face an obstacle with a clue, Zane realize its meaning and uses Spinjitzu to solve it which is successful in getting them to area with the golden staff of the First Spinjitzu Master. They try to obtain the staff but after realizing they cannot get it, they dive into a chasm made by their attempts sending them down an ice slide where they find a room of ice mirror. While looking at one, Zane sees his reflection which has him wearing a Master uniform as he realizes they are vision of the "future." The Ninja are soon attacked by Morro who using the Sword of Sanctuary to predict their moves is able to overwhelm them before Kai's quick thinking allow him to immobilize Morro and the Ninja make their way through the area. With Jay's deduction, they solve the next clue and after digging tirelessly they locate the Tomb with the item they needed—the Realm Crystal. Kneeling in respect of Ninjago's ultimate creator, Zane carefully extracts the Realm Crystal before wondering on how it works before Morro shows up holding a weak and semi-conscious Lloyd at sword point. The ghost demands they hand over the item if they want Lloyd back. Curseworld, Part I Zane and the other Ninja returned to Steep Wisdom only to discover that Wu had sold his business and used the money to pay Cyrus Borg to build them some new vehicles. The inventor himself appeared and Zane was then introduced to an upgraded version of his Ice Mech. Zane arrived at Stiix on a ferry and disguised as a cleaner, distracted several ghosts for Nya to sneak by. Once the Ninjas' presence in the city had been revealed, mounted the Ice Mech and used it to attack the ghosts. Curseworld, Part II Skybound Main article: History of Zane (Skybound) Dark Island Trilogy Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 Zane and the other Ninja were summoned to the Samurai X Cave by Master Wu, who informed them that Misako and Ronin had gone missing off the coast of the Dark Island. The Ninja quickly readied the Destiny's Bounty and they set off towards the island. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 Zane awoke with Cole standing near, the two of them having landed near a volcano. After being carried over the island by a gigantic bird, the two discovered Digger's Deep just as Misako and a couple of captured fishermen were being escorted in by Sky Pirates. They began planning an attack, but were interrupted when Lloyd appeared, under the effect of Dark Matter, and attacked the pirates. Zane and Cole rushed in to help and managed to free Lloyd of the effects. While Lloyd and Misako went to free the other fishermen, Cole and Zane went in search of transportation. They soon encountered Monkey Wretch whom Zane was able to communicate. As Zane was able to speak the monkey's language, he bartered him into revealing the location of the newest vehicles Monkey Wretch had designed; the Ultra Stealth Raider and Titanium Ninja Tumbler. Shortly after discovering the vehicles, Nya, Ronin, and Jay arrived and using their elemental powers, the Ninja were able to rid the vehicles of Dark Matter. Zane boarded the Ninja Tumbler and used it to ambush the Sky Pirates, who had surrounded Lloyd, Misako, and the fishermen at the entrance to Digger's Deep. The pirates fled and the Ninja pursued them, with both parties heading toward the Temple of Light. Day of the Departed Zane could be seen with other Ninja racing through the Sea of Sand to the New Ninjago city, especially, to the Ninjago museum of history. When they arrived, they met Master Wu and Misako. The Ninja are then racing to the Museum merchandise shop to buy Day of the Departed lanterns. They then met Dr. Saunders and he showed them new exhibition of the museum, the Hall of villains, where are statues of Ninjas' past villains located (except Lord Garmadon, Overlord and Nadakhan). Zane and other Ninja didn't notice that Cole is fading away ad Dr. Saunders continues in his tour, showing the Ninja the Yin blade. After the tour, they drove their vehicles to places where they want to celebrate Day of the Departed. Zane was going to the Birchwood forest, his birthplace and home of his father, Dr. Julien. He made an ice statue of Dr. Julien to honor him, but was interrupted by General Cryptor with Nindroids, who destroyed the statue. Zane then started to fight them. The Nindroids proved easy to defeat, but Cryptor started to take the upper hand in the fight, however, Zane defeated him and spirit of Cryptor faded away. Zane then returned to the Museum, where he met the other Ninja (except Cole) telling them what occurred to him and learns through similar events. The gathered ninja wondered what brought the ghost back as Master Wu arrive telling them it was Yang's plan of distracting them as Morro arrives. Seeing Morro, the ninja prepare for battle but Wu stops them by stating Morro's intentions turned out to be good. Zane and the Ninja then learn Master Yang's evil plans and how part of it was tricking Cole into opening a rift to return to Ninjago. When Jay wondered how Yang tricked Cole, Zane pointed out Cole wasn't there as the ninja realized that they forgot Cole and Wu told them to head the Destiny's Bounty to travel the Temple of Airjitzu, where was Yang and Cole located. All but Morro (who returned to the Departed Realm) then headed for the Temple to stop Yang. When they arrived, there was a huge storm, by the rift, summoned by Yang. Yang's students and Cole, with help of Airjitzu, flew through the rift, which then ended, just as the storm. Zane and the Ninja then landed with the Bounty and searched for Cole. When they started to despair, Cole appeared, back in his human form with the Ninja celebrating his return. At Cole's suggestion, they made the restored Temple of Airjitzu their new base and celebrated the Day of the Departed by a fire place. Hands of Time The Hands of Time The Hatching A Time of Traitors Scavengers A Line in the Sand The Attack Secrets Discovered Pause and Effect Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea Lost in Time Appearance Usually seen in white clothing, Zane has a silver, formerly light blond, tall flattop haircut. He has a control panel in his chest which he can open up, containing switches for Vision, Audio, Voice, Power, Memory, and Humor — he also has a set of switches in his arm. In season 3, his power source is found in his chest. For more images on Zane's appearance in his different Ninja suits, click here. Age Zane was created over 40 years ago, and thus, is by far the oldest of his fellow ninja.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/779339605929779200 Due to his robotic nature, he does not age. He is designed to have the appearance of a young man in his late teens. His new Titanium body is, at most, two years old, as of the events of Day of the Departed.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/779334593744924672 Relationships To see Zane's relationships, click here Personality Zane is undoubtedly the most reserved and serious of the Ninja. He has little understanding of humor or even basic social conventions (as seen when he walked into the bathroom, despite Cole being on the toilet). He also has a very strong bond with Master Wu, being the most polite and respectful towards him. The other Ninja are occasionally wary of his strange habits, but they quickly learn to accept him for it regardless. Initially, Zane was melancholy over his inability to remember his parentage or where he came from. He eventually accepted that the Ninja were his family and that their home was his home as well, but he never truly gave up on finding details of his past. Upon learning his origins, he was briefly struck by shock and depression, only to overcome his feelings and accept his robotic nature when he restored his memories. When he eventually reunited with his father/creator, Dr. Julien, he readily accepted him as his father figure. Likewise, Zane is a very intelligent Nindroid. He has been through many changes lately, but is glad to be back with the Ninja team. His close friend, P.I.X.A.L., is now a part of his artificial intelligence, so he has "company" everywhere he goes. He wields the power of ice. After rebuilding himself as the Titanium Ninja, Zane has become even more accepting of his own robotic traits. Weapons and Abilities Ice Abilities= Zane's affinity for Ice allows him to freeze objects to varying degrees and perform a chilly Spinjitzu attack. He generally prefers Shurikens in battle, especially the Shurikens of Ice. He has also wielded a katana, a spear, and a flail at times, and eventually gains an Elemental Blade that channels his Ice powers. Zane also gets access to the Titanium Dragon, an ability that can only be conquered when he faces his fears and doubts. |-|Nindroid Abilities=As a Nindroid, Zane has increased stamina and durability compared to his organic comrades. He can also store data and calculate courses of action through a panel on his wrist. He also has a strong bond with the Falcon, and eventually learns to see through its eyes for scouting areas or compensating for when his own eyes are unusable. Official Description Zane is the Ninja of Ice. He was known in his village for being able to sit at the bottom of a freezing lake for an incredibly long time (something it turns out he was able to do because he is a robot). Although being a machine has not changed his friendships with his teammates, it does sometimes make him feel different and a little lonely. Zane’s blueprints end up being used to create the Nindroid army, which inspires him to fight this new foe even harder. While still very logical and practical, meeting P.I.X.A.L. causes him to feel all new emotions. Notes *He was the first to reach his True Potential. *Zane has a sixth sense, which has manifested in clairvoyance and an uncanny ability to sense what others cannot. He also was able to communicate with the Falcon and detect its presence, though this may be related to their similar origins. *He is the only NRG Ninja released at a later date than the rest of the set. *Zane appears to have a fear of living food, as shown in "All of Nothing." *After his supposed death, Zane came back as the Titanium Ninja. This is what Cyrus Borg referred to him as at his funeral, and how he was represented in the memorial statue made by the inventor. *Zane was not truly destroyed when he sacrificed himself to defeat the Overlord. Though his original body was completely obliterated by the power of the Golden Armor, his spirit managed to transfer itself into Cyrus Borg's computer system. Thus he was able to rebuild a new body for himself. *At Zane's funeral, Cyrus said that he was a perfect balance between humans and technology. *It's currently unclear how Zane can technically be a descendent of an Elemental Master, despite being a robot. It may have something to do with that Zane being special because of his power source or perhaps Dr. Julien is a descendant of the Ice Elemental Master and since Zane is technically his son, he is considered to be one as well. *There is a another version of him called Echo Zane. He was created by Dr. Julien to replace Zane after he was left in the Lighthouse Prison. Echo Zane aided Nya and Jay in defending Dr. Julien's former home tower from Nadakhan. He is rusty and falls apart easily. *He is the first Ninja to use Spinjitzu after he learned Airjitzu (in "Grave Danger"). *Since Jay's wish in "The Way Back" brought the Ninja back in time to before Zane met Echo Zane, he has presumably no memory of meeting him or knowledge of his existence. **It is possible Zane may have residual memories like Jay, Lloyd, and Nya. *Zane and the other Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their elemental powers by being dependent on Lloyd. This may due because Lloyd shares his Golden Power with them. *The name of Zane's actor in the non-canon blooper reel is "Zane Roberts." Appearances Gallery Miscellanous= download47E3357EC043A3DB59B365AB98BC4F35.jpg|Zane's Elemental Sign Meet Zane, Ninja of Ice!|Zane engulfing Skulkin in ice Zane.png|Zane in his original uniform Zane_ZX_2.png|Zane ZX Zane Ninjago.jpg|Portrait of Zane ZaneDX.png|Zane DX 250px-Zane.png|Zane game info Screen Shot 2012-05-26 at 12.41.29 AM.png|Zane making a fire with Jay ZanePinkT.png|Zane (Pink) Zane zx 9554.jpg|Artwork of ZX Zane lego-ninjago-minifigures-zane.jpg|First Zane minifigure lego-zane-minifigure-30-948978.jpg|Zane original lego-ninjago-zane-dx-minifigure-rare-2260-yesbrick-1306-15-yesbrick@14.jpg|Zane DX dsc_1740.png|ZX Zane nrgzane.png|NRG Zane lego-zane-with-black-kimono-minifigure-25.jpg|Elemental Robe Techno_Zane_.jpg|Techno Robe Zane Zane2014yay.png|Techno Robe 2.0 Zane ArmoredZane.png |Stone Armor Zane Zane (Tournament).png|Tournament Zane Zane2.0.PNG |The Titanium Ninja DeepstoneZane.png|Deepstone Zane Airjitzu.PNG|Airjitzu Zane FigSkyboundZane.jpg|Airjitzu robe Zane lego-70595-ultra-stealth-raider.jpg|2016 Zane FIGZaneFusion.png|Fusion Zane Zane2FinalBattle.png|Zane game icon SoRZaneElemental.png|Zane's Shadow of Ronin icon TZane(Techno).png|Zane (Techno) LEGO Ninjago Nindroids.jpg|Zane on the cover of Rebooted game Nindroidsposter.PNG|2014 Promotional poster for Rebooted Zane poster.jpg|Zane on the invitation to the Tournament img820x740_charactersmain_zane_by_mlp_ninjago-d6z9vcu.png Zane Zukin Art.png|Jungle Zane Titan zane.png|CGI Titanium Ninja DeepstoneZaneCGI.png|CGI Deepstone Zane CGIZaneSkybound.png Legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg|Ninjago ride in LEGOLAND Legoland-Ninjago-The-Ride- four.jpg|Promotional poster for Ninja7.jpg|CGI Ninja Team WuCru.png|Skybound Artwork Ninjago season 7 teaser poster.jpg|Promotional art poster for Ninjago building contest ninja zane.png|Skybound art of Zane Wu cru summer 2016 poster.jpg|Promotional Art of the Ninja 10392625 577305032401112 6927024714403725086 n.jpg|CGI Zane in commercial PZane.png|Deepstone Zane with an Aeroblade in Ninjago Possession Wu cru ninja.jpeg Wu cru elements.jpg|The Ninja in Wu-Cru Zane (2016 -2).jpg|Zane in Wu-Cru DITNinja.png AirZane.png FIGZane15.png FIGZane16.png FIGPrisonZane.png TFBZane.png Zane DOTD.jpg HoTCGINinja.jpeg Ninja Elements.jpeg Zane&Falcon.jpeg|Zane in the "Meet the Ninja" video |-| LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu= Season2Zane.png|Zane in Season 2 Season3Open.png|Zane in Season 3 Season4Zane.png|Zane in Season 4 Season5Zane.png|Zane in Season 5 Spinjitzuzane.png|Zane's Spinjitzu Tornado in the first intro zaneop.png|Zane in the opening theme beforesenseiwu4.png|Zane before meeting Master Wu MoS02ZaneStopsBy.png zane not understanding a food fight.png|Zane, confused by the basic concept of a "food fight." snowmobile.png|Zane's Snowmobile zanepink.png|Zane, after Lloyd's laundry mishap zanepinkspinjitzu.png|Zane's pink Spinjitzu Tornado vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h12m52s198.png|Zane in water ZaneSeason2IntroGif.gif|Zane's Intro as of Season 2 in his ZX suit zaneblueprints.png|Zane's blueprints vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h16m02s733.png|Close-up of Zane zaneopenchest.png|Zane discovers that he is a Nindroid zanecooking.png|Zane cooking with Dr. Julien Drjulien6.png|A photo of Zane and Dr. Julien vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h18m21s504.png|Zane sheds a tear NRGZane1.png|Zane's True Potential vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h20m37s576.png|Zane with serious expression Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h39m55s770.png|Zane accidentally freezing himself and his brothers in a block of ice Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h39m41s194.png|Zane using the Shurikens of Ice 18Danceroutine.png|Cole, Zane, Jay and Kai posing zanesinsides.png|Zane's inside mechanic body parts zanesinsides2.png|The inside of Zane's left arm zanesface2.png|Zane's face with his skin torn off on his left side Colezanekids.png|Zane and Cole as kids 28ZanesHeart.jpg|Zane's power source 1936154892562d88b w.jpg|Cole, Lloyd, Kai, Zane and Jay in space ZaneShield.png|Zane falling down to Ninjago Zane fights.jpg|Zane at his assumed death The titanium ninja.jpg|Statue of Zane after his (assumed) death Zane2015Intro.png|Zane in the Tournament of Elements intro 800px-Zane35.png|Zane trapped in his cell ZanesCell.png|Zane in his cell ZaneDrill.png|Zane cutting his chains Zane37Sad.png|Zane talking to P.I.X.A.L. ZaneInterface.png|Zane 2.0's interface ZaneHappy.png|Zane smiling Deadend.jpeg|Zane and Cole running into the Anacondrai Serpent SewerPlan.png|Cole, Zane and the other prisoners plan their escape SewerNetwork.png|Zane's hologram 41NinjaBack.png|Zane reunited with the other Ninja GarmadonProud.png|Zane with Master Garmadon and the Ninja zane_afraid.jpg|Zane afraid from seeing of the Titanium Dragon zane thinks.jpg|"I am not the White Ninja!" 42ZaneExplains.png|Zane riding his Elemental Dragon DollHouse.png|Zane, Wu and the Ninja in Pythors cell OldVsNew.png|Zane fighting Nindroid in Kryptarium Prison IceBridge.png|Zane running up an ice path Plans42.png|Zane talking to the Elemental masters TeamPlan.png|The Ninja talking to Master Garmadon ZDragonRider.png|Zane on the Titanium Dragon zane 62,5.png|Zane talking Victory44.png|Zane looking up Team44.png|Zane drinking tea with Wu and the Ninja Zane45.png|Riding his Elemental Dragon ZaneSeason5.png|In season 5 Season5Team.png|Zane and the Ninja in the season 5 intro ZaneV44.png|Zane in season 5 intro DeepZaneSmile.png|Zane in the city of Stiix ZaneScan.png|Zane projecting an image with his eyes ninja rides.jpg|Zane and the Ninja riding ZaneWalla.png|Zane riding Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h25m10s764.png|Zane and the ninja on rooftop Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h23m36s455.png|Zane and the Ninja in Cloud Kingdom OldZane.png|Zane looking at his future self Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h22m03s867.png|Zane and the Ninja in an ice cave KaiZane.jpg|Zane and Kai looking at the Realm Crystal Lloydweak.jpg|Zane and the Ninja helping out Lloyd NinjaDeepstoneTeam.png|Misako and the Ninja at the Tea Farm Zane 2016.jpg|Zane in Skybound Season6ZaneCole.png|Zane and Cole's Season 6 intro Zane s6.png|Zane in Season 6 MoS55Ninja2.png MoS55ZaneReports.png Maxresdefault-1.jpg DoDZane.png DoDAngryZane.png Zane (17).png Zane (9).jpg HoTNinja.jpeg HoTzane.jpeg HoTIntro.jpeg HoTNinja2.jpeg HoTIce.jpeg HoTNinja Weapons.jpeg Zane's Shurikens.jpeg MoS55AlmostHome.png MoS70Jay, Cole, and Zane.jpeg MoS66Really.jpeg MoS65Ninja.jpeg MoS66Ninja.jpeg Zane&Nya.jpeg MoS68Ninja.jpeg MoS70Ninja Weapons.jpeg |-| LEGO Dimensions= References Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Nindroids Category:Ice Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Airjitzu Category:Elemental masters Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:2016 Category:Major characters Category:2013 Category:2016 Characters Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Main protagonists Category:Airjitzu Master Category:Robots Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Characters Category:Zane's Family Category:Zane De:Zane Julien